


Shut up Ron

by MommyMayI



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMayI/pseuds/MommyMayI
Summary: Hermione and Ron are expecting their first child.





	Shut up Ron

I do not own Harry Potter

…

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley was on her back screaming in pain. Her husband Ron was besides her holding her hand, trying to sooth her. Unfortunately he had no idea how to calm her and was only making things worse.

"Shh, shh, it'll be all right. Soon it will be over and you will have a cute little baby to love."

"SHUT UP RON! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! THAT DOES NOT HELP WITH THE PAIN NOW!"

Ron was never one for the subtle hints even when they were screamed in his face so he tried again.

"It'll be all right. Just be thankful it is not as bad as the Cruciatus Curse."

"NOT AS BAD! NOT AS BAD! RON, YOU IDIOT, I'LL SHOW YOU NOT AS BAD!"

In one swift movement she brought up her wand and fired off a curse at her husband. Ron seeing the movement tried to doge but it was too late. He was engulfed in a yellow flash of light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"THE SAME THING YOU DID TO ME RON! WITH THIS SPELL YOU WILL FEEL EVERYTHING I FEEL!"

"Hermione, darling, I am sorry. IT HURTS! IT HURTS! Can't we talk about this?"

"NO WE CAN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDOIT AND NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESON! THIS SPELL WON'T END UNTIL THIS BABY IS OUT OF ME!"

By this time Ron was on the floor screaming in time with his wife. It was twelve painful hours latter that Hermione final gave birth to her first born child. She survived the birthing process, Ron did not.

...

Thanks for reading. Please give me feed back.


End file.
